It has always been difficult for an individual to remove fingernail polish from her fingernails. It is a time-consuming process requiring the rubbing of cotton balls saturated with cleaning solution against each of the polished fingernails. A mess is often made as the cleaning solution dissolves the fingernail polish and the concentrated pigments in the fingernail polish start to run and drip. These pigments stain skin, clothing, porous countertops, and just about anything else that they contact. If this were not bad enough, the fibers forming the cotton balls tend to separate, stick to the skin of a user, and anchor suspended pigments. For these reasons, many women will travel to a salon and pay a professional a substantial fee to remove fingernail polish.